You Belong With Me
by amyybri
Summary: An Edward and Bella story using only Taylor Swift songs as a theme!
1. Jump Then Fall

**A/N: This chapter is the real beginning of the story. I know, "You've changed it like three times already!" I'm really sorry. I just want this story to be perfect and because you guys have been so awesome I've decided to give you two chapters :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Jump Then Fall - Taylor Swift**

"_I'm feelin' you baby, don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me..."_

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring!_

"Mmm, hello?" I answered my phone – still half asleep – my daze broke as I heard Edward's soft musical laugh on the other line. _Hmm, I could wake up to that everyday if I could..._

"Good morning sleepy head," he chuckled.

"Morning," I groaned; causing him to chuckle again.

"Get up soon alright? I'll be over to pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Okay; sounds good," I breathed.

"Love you Bells," I could hear a soft smile in his voice.

"I love you too Edward," I hung up the phone with a bright smile on my face.

I got up – still smiling hugely – and made my way to take a shower. As I was getting my things I thought about my best friend and how pathetic it was that I was in love with him. I sighed deeply – my smile disappearing – as I realize he was my best friend and that things would never change. _But I'd rather be his best friend than nothing at all,_ I thought to myself.

It was the middle of the summer of our senior year and Edward and I decided to make the most of this summer with his family; seeing as Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all going to college in the fall. With that being decided we had the whole summer planned. Today we were going to hang out in places where it didn't involve using money. We thought that we could make some memories of just being with each other and not be distracted by other things like going to the movies or playing Lazar tag at the mall. Though those times had been pretty fun we just wanted to hang out and get a chance to talk and maybe play some football. Well, the guys would play while us girl would cheer them on.

I was just finishing – adding the last touches to myself – when the door bell rang. I quickly made my way down the stairs to answer it; my stomach filling with butterflies, knowing it would be Edward.

"Hey," I smiled

"Hello," he smiled the crooked smile I love, "Ready?"

"Yup."

"Good, cause Alice is being her usual self and wants to get to the park before noon."

"But it's only 10 o'clock," I replied in confusion. Edward just stared at me with pity then it click.

"No," I said firmly.

"Bella," he sighed

"No! We're going to the park! Why would I need to dress up?"

"You and I already know that when the evil pixie has an idea no one can change her mind," he looked into my through his lashes; pleading with me to give into the enemy.

I groaned loudly, "Fine but, I am not changing my outfit!"

He smiled his crooked smile – his emerald eyes lighting up – kissed my forehead then laced his fingers with mine; walking me to his car. It was times like these when it felt almost like we were together. Things could be so perfect if we were together and it wouldn't be hard; it would be like breathing air. I glanced at him as he drove us to his house, all the while talking excitedly about the new Harry Potter movie. I wasn't paying attention to the words but, to the way his lips moved and looked. Oh how I wanted to feel his lips on my skin, to be able to have him wrap his arms around me. _Sigh, he could never see you more than a friend._

**~0~**

After Alice and Rosalie tortured me we finally left to the park. To my pleasure I didn't have to change my skinny jeans and fitted white t-shirt, and I didn't even have to change my out of my black vans! All they did was applied light make-up; mostly around my eyes. They put some mascara to make my already long lashes look fuller and black eye liner to make my eyes stand out more. They also straightened my hair making it look longer than usual; reaching a little lower then my mid-back. Overall, I was fairly happy with how I looked but, I still thought it was unnecessary.

"Alright guys who's up for playing some two-hand touch football?" Jasper asked.

"How about we play guys verses girls?" Emmett smirked.

"Uhh, I don't know if you remembered Emmett but, I trip over thin air," I replied.

"Aw, come on, it's our last summer together as a group and we can't play with an uneven number."

"Yeah, come on Bells," Alice pouted.

"It could be fun," Rose added.

"Ugh! Fine."

"This is going to be interesting," Edward muttered as we made our way to the small field.

"Alright then. Lets make things interesting," Emmett smiled evilly with excitement burning in his brown eyes.

"How so?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Guys win, you girls have to do anything we say and vise versa."

"Okay, your on," Rosalie smirked.

"Can't wait to see you loose," Alice teased.

"Oh little sitter you're going down."

"Bring it on," she smirked.

As suspected I tripped over nothing while running to make a touch down. Who's brilliant idea was it to pass me the ball? So far it was a tie and we were on the last play of the game. I glanced to my right and saw Rosalie in a crouch – swiping her forehead but her eyes never getting distracted. Alice was the same to my left but, she was lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet. Figures. That girl has way too much energy. The boys were positioned at their places but they didn't seem so tense like Rose and Alice were; they seemed relaxed as if this was second nature to them. Emmett had a huge grin plaster on his face and Edward was no different as he looked my way; he even winked at me. _Oh they're going down._

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Emmett set the ball and passed it to Jasper who fake it to Edward. _Of coursed give it to the fast player on your team,_ I thought sarcastically. But I was determined. I ran after Edward totally forgetting everything around me. I think the adrenaline in me kicked in because I wasn't tripping and my body seemed to take over; knowing what to do. I was gaining on Edward – something that was next to impossible to do – and I reached my hands out and tagged him but my footing was wrong so I tripped, bringing Edward down with me.

"Ooph!"

"Ow," I groaned as I landed on top of Edward with a thud. I feel his chest rising up and down fast and hard against mine; sending me warm tingles down my back. This was not good. I was on top of my best friend who I was in love with. I glanced up at him and saw him just staring at me with shock, due probably from tackling him. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful. His cheeks were flushed with heat and his eyes glowed bright from the adrenaline. His face was inches away from mine and I could see every detail, every curve of his face. I glanced down at his parted lips and my breathing hitched up; my cheeks flushed with heat.

"Bella," he whispered.

I looked back up at him and his eyes seemed to smolder and make my body come to live with desire. I leaned closer to him and I noticed his eyes slightly closing as he stared at my lips. _This was it. I was going to kiss this gorgeous man._

"Whoo! Way to go Bella!" Rose cheered; I internally groaned. _Great way to ruin the moment Rose!_

"Umm, I'm s-sorry," I mumbled as I got off him.

"It's alright," he replied as he stood up quickly; dusting off his clothes.

"How the hell did she catch up to you dude?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I honestly don't know," Edward mused with a dazed expression. I blushed deeply thinking he was thinking about what would have happened if they didn't interrupt.

"Whoa, Bella that was amazing!" Jasper said in awe as he high-fived me.

"This means you have to do the kick off!" Alice smiled brightly.

"What?"

"Mm-hmm," she grinned.

"Edward passed me the ball without looking at me and walked with the guys as they got ready.

"Come on Bells!"

"This is not gonna be good," I muttered.

"Bella if you kick it over the bar we win!" Alice squealed happily.

"I can't wait to torture those boys," Rosalie smirked evilly; it seems she and Emmett were spending way too much time together.

I got ready for the kick as Rose and Alice positioned themselves. I took a couple of deep breathes before I set the football down. I was really hopping I wouldn't trip and fall on my back again but my bad luck always decides when it wants to torment me. So when I kicked it the ball went flying over the bar but I fell flat on my face.

"Bella!" Edward yelled across the field. He ran quickly over to me and gently pulled me to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with much concern.

"Ouch," I replied as I rubbed my forehead.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Light-headed? Faintness?"

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little," I murmured.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" he sighed.

"Love me?" I smiled softly causing him to chuckle.

"Yes," he kissed my hurting forehead, "Forever and always."

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Alice said. The others were making their way over to me now and I could see the concern on their faces,

"Yeah. I'm fine," I smiled when they circled around me.

"Looks like we're not playing football ever again," Jasper replied.

"I don't know, man. Bella totally tackled Edward! That's something I want to see again," Emmett boomed.

"She won't be playing anything for a while," Edward murmured.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice gasped softly.

"What?" Emmett looked at her curiously.

"WE WON!" Alice roared loudly; causing us to laughed at her outburst.

"What are you gonna make us do?" Jasper asked with fear in his eyes. I looked up at Alice and saw her and Rosalie smiling hugely.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Invisible

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Invisible – Taylor Swift**

"_I just wanna show you, she don't even know you. Baby, let me love you like I want to..."_

* * *

"We haven't decided yet but, it'll be good," Rose smirked.

"Oh yeah. We'll think of something," Alice chuckled.

"I can't believe we lost to girls!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm not ashamed that my girlfriend beat me," Jasper said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Awww," Emmett smiled softly, "You're so whipped man...Ow!"

"Thanks Rosie," Jasper chuckled softly.

"Anytime Jazzy," she said while looking at Emmett like she wanted to do more then just smack him up-side the head.

"Aw, come on Rose. You know I was just messing around," he smirked; wrapping his arms around her seductively. Rose smiled adoringly at her boyfriend and kissed him passionately.

"Eww," I made a face, "Go get a room you two."

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, "What should we do next?"

"Well," Edward looked at his cell phone, "It's barely 2 o'clock and we wanted to go home around 6 to have a movie night."

"Hmm, okay. So that gives us a lot of time till then," Alice mused.

"Oh hey there's that fair in Port Angles today," Rose broke away from a heated kiss with Emmett to tell us.

"Oooh, I'm all in for the carnival," Emmett smiled his dimpled grin; his lips pinker then usual.

"Alright then. We'll take Emmett and Rose with us in my car," Alice replied.

"Okay then. Let's get going!"

Alice and Jasper walked hand-in-hand to her yellow Porsche (the Cullen were very well off) with Rosalie and Emmett tagging along. Edward pulled me up gently to stand but I was still feeling a little dizzy; I wasn't sure if it was from the fall or the almost kiss.

"Can you walk?" he asked, gently rubbing my back.

"Yeah."

"I wonder what you girls will make us guys do," he muse with a teasing smile on his lips; his eyes shining with curiosity.

"I don't know. It's up to Al and Rose, I guess."

"What if each of you decides what one of us should do? Like Rose has to choose for Em, Alice for Jasper, and you for me. Then what would you have me do?**" **he smiled as he opened my door.

"Hmm," I smiled innocently as I tapped my chin; faking like I was in thought, "I would make you my slave for the whole week."

"Oh really?" he chuckled.

"Yup," I grinned, "You would have to do everything and anything I wanted."

"Hmm, I don't like the sound of that." I chucked at his worried expression.

"Don't worry, _Eddie_" I giggled at his glare. He shut my door and came around to the drivers side; once inside we were speeding down the street heading towards the freeway.

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are,_

_Here..._

"Did you hear that Hellogoodbye is coming out with a new album this year?" I smiled.

Hellogoodbye was one of my favorite bands. I loved the leader singer's voice; it was mellow and smooth and also interesting because it wasn't like other artists. The music it self was interesting to listen to, it wasn't like anything I've heard of before.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I heard they're going to be coming down to Seattle in September."

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"We have to go and see them!" I smiled brightly as he started to sing along with the song, banging his head with the beat.

"YOU ARE THE ONE, THE ONE THAT LIES CLOSE TO ME! WHISPERS HELLO I MISS YOU, I MISS YOU! I FELL IN LOVE, IN LOVE WITH YOU SUDDENLY! NOW THERE'S NO PLACE I COULD BE BUT HERE IN YOUR ARMS!" he sang loudly; turning up the volume. I laughed hysterically when he pretended to play the guitar part.

"HERE IN YOUR ARMS!" we sang the last part together and started laughing at how silly we were being. But this is what Edward and I did; we were comfortable with each other.

The next song that played was False Pretense by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and just like that we were off in our little world; singing loudly and making faces at each other. The whole car ride over to Port Angles was like that but it was something I would never forget.

"I can't seem to understand it how you turned out to be so cold..." I sang softly as we made over to the gang, who were waiting by the entrance.

"Finally! Can we go to the rides already?" Emmett whined bouncing slightly in place next to an annoyed Rose.

"Come on!" Alice squealed dragging me by the hand through the gates.

"Oooh! Lets go on the fares-wheel!" Emmett said excitedly.

We each went with one other person; of course Edward and I went together but I wasn't complaining. Emmett was swinging his and Rose's cart and yelling at the top of his lungs, earning many looks from the people below us.

"Will he ever grow up?" I asked laughing as Rose smacked his arms hard.

"Nope that's Emmett for you," Edward chuckled as he looked down at the ground.

I glanced up at the setting sun and smiled as its warmth hit my skin. It was one of those rare sunny days here in Forks and I loved it; especially since I get to spend it with my best friends. The summer was going perfectly and I didn't want it to end. I was afraid that once school started things would change. Many questions ran through my head like, _What if Edward and I don't share any classes? What's gonna happen once we graduate?_ I didn't want to leave school yet. Everything was perfect, almost too perfect; it felt like something bad was gonna happen and ruin everything. Nothings perfect in life. _Nothing's constant; everything changes_, I thought sadly to myself.

I looked back at my best friend and saw him smiling peacefully into the sky. His emerald eyes lighting up with happiness; his long lashes high-lighting his eyes beautifully as the sun hit his angelic face. He was so handsome – no. Handsome was an understatement. There were no words to describe him, this breathtaking beautiful man – inside and out – my best friend in the whole world. I studied him as he gazed up at the sky and at the ground – watching the people walk around. I noticed that he stared more closely as he shifted his body to the side; staring intently at the ground. No, at _someone_.

I looked around his shoulder to see him staring at a beautiful strawberry blond girl around our age, maybe a year or two older. Her face was unfamiliar to me which notified me she must have moved here over the summer. My heart felt like it was throbbing as I saw him stare dazed at her, his eyes never leaving her figure. Of course he would like _her_; she was beautiful, blond, flawless, and not _me_. I would always be his best friend. _I just hope she won't be attending our high school_, I thought as we exited the fares-wheel.

**~0~**

"So either _Clash of the Titans_ or _The Proposal_," Alice said – standing in front of the TV in the living room – as she held both movies side by side.

"Clash of the Titans!" Rose exclaimed.

"Just what I was thinking," Alice smiled happily at her as she slid the disc into the DVD player.

"Bella, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet since we left the fair," Jasper asked concerned from his spot on the love seat.

"I'm fine. Just something on my mind," I murmured under my breath, slightly glancing at Edward next to me. After we left the fares-wheel his focus seemed to have left him. The whole time we walked around and played games or went on rides, he kept looking around for the mystery girl. He never said anything about her but I knew that was the reason.

Jasper looked at Edward peculiarly then threw me a sympathetic smile – seeming to understand without even asking. I glanced down at my intertwined hands on my lap as the movie started. So far Jasper was the only one who noticed something wrong with Edward and I which, in my case was a good thing. I didn't want Alice and Rose getting involved; especially since they had no idea of my feelings for Edward. I hadn't told anyone I loved him and I was planning on keeping it that way. But it was the last summer for us to be together as a group and I was not going to let one person ruin it for me, no matter how sad I was. So from there on I was gonna just forget about this _girl__. There's a chance she won't even go to our school. She could live in Settle for all I know..._

"Which movie did you guys pick?" Emmett asked as he made his way over to sit next to Rose – his hands fills with drinks and popcorn for everyone.

"Clash of the Titans," Jasper replied.

"Awesome! That immortal chick that's like his guardian or whatever is hott!" he grinned unashamed to say even if his girlfriend sat right next to him.

"Perseus is so dreamy," Rosalie sighed. Alice nodded wholeheartedly with her; her eyes becoming dazed as the screen showed the main actor's face.

"Aw come on? Really?" Emmett grumbled unhappily.

"Em, you just commented on another woman – besides your girlfriend – hott. What difference does it make?" Edward chuckled as he watched the movie; stealing the popcorn bowl from him.

"I'm a guy. Guys can think many girls are hott. Not that you would know, _Eddie_." Edward scowled at him as he chuckled at his own joke. I giggled softly under my breath as Edward continued to eat his popcorn with an annoyed scowled on his face.

"Oh so you think that's funny huh?" he pretended to glare at me.

"Yeah, actually," I smiled teasingly.

"Oh you'll pay for that _Swan_," grinned mischievously at me.

"Bring it _Cullen_," I smirked back as I stole some popcorn from his bowl.

We laughed quietly for a moment but settled down once Rose told us to shut up and watch the movie. You don't ever want to mess with a pissed Rosalie. Not a good thing to do if you honor your life. Once the movie was over we decided since it was only 9 o'clock we could watch _The Proposal_. By half way through the movie everyone was asleep except for Edward and I. We continued to watch the movie but I started to fall asleep so Edward picked me up and carried me to his room. He gently laid me down – taking off my shoes and socks – and tucked me into his huge comfortable bed. I sighed contently as he brushed his lips against my forehead; something he always did when he tucked me in. I heard him move around the room, causing me to open my eyes and see him fixing himself a bed on the floor.

"Edward?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep Bella."

"Mmm, you don't have to sleep on the floor. Please, just sleep on the bed with me." I reached out for him and felt his warm hands gently grasp my fingers.

"Okay," he whispered.

I moaned softly as I turned around in the sheets – trying to get comfortable. Edward turned out the lights and crawled into bed next to me. Even though I was dreadfully tired, my heart swelled knowing that Edward was going to sleep next to me. I turned to my side to face him and noticed that he was shirtless and in just his pj bottoms. I felt my cheeks heat up and I was grateful it was dark so he wouldn't ask me questions.

"Goodnight Bella," he murmured quietly, yawning towards the end.

"Night Edward," I sighed.

**~0~**

I woke up to the sun lightly hitting my face and warmness surrounding every inch of my body. I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward's sleeping form right in front of my face. Our faces inches away from each other and then I realized his arm was draped around my naked waist; my shirt had lifted up to expose my stomach and ribs. My breathing turned shallow and my heart started racing from his touch. I had dreamed about this countless of times but never had I thought it would feel so good. It was unlike anything I had felt before and I never wanted this moment to end. I looked back up to his face and saw a small smile form on his lips- causing my heart to swell with joy. I hesitantly raised my hand up to brush back some of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. As my fingers brushed against his skin he whispered my name softly.

_...you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful_

_miracle, unbelievable_

_instead of just invisible..._

In that moment I wanted to kiss him with very fiber of my being; to let him see how much I loved him and wanted him in my life. My heart was pounding in my chest as he moaned quietly at the feeling of my fingers tracing his face. I was in to deep now, I couldn't back now. But I knew it would ruin everything if I kissed him...so I settled on his nose. I know, I know. I'm a coward but, I didn't want to risk losing everything with him or making things awkward. Losing what I had with Edward now is unthinkable; he means everything to me and if things got really awkward I don't know if I could handle losing my best friend.

**~0~**

Summer came and went quickly but it was the best summer I had ever experienced. It was now September 1st and also the first day of Senior year. Jasper was the only one that would be attending Peninsula College in the fall; Rose and Emmett decided to take the fall off to spend some time together before they went to the university in Settle for the winter. So it was just Edward, Alice, and I at Forks High this year but it didn't seem so bad. That is until we got our schedules. Turns out that Edward and I only shared one class which was 6th period Biology with Mr. Banner. But seeing sadness cloud Edwards eyes when I first told him brought me relief. Relief because I didn't want to seem too clingy and then drive him away and it made my heart swell with happiness knowing that he would miss me during his other classes.

So far my classes seemed to be good and I knew a couple of students in every class. In first period – my AP English class – I had Angela and Ben, for second – Honors Calculus – I had Jessica and Alice; who knew Miss Shopaholic had it in her? And my third period class, which is Gym, I had none other then Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley; just peachy. The bell rang for lunch so Alice and I met up next to my locker.

"I heard there's a new student here this year," Alice spoke excitedly as I opened my locker. "Her name is Tanya Denali and she moved here from London! Supposedly, this is her first public school."

"Was she homed schooled?"

"No, actually she went to a private school there," Alice smiled. "Her mother is one of the hottest clothing designers there and her father owns a big company. Bella, we have to meet this girl!"

I laughed at her excitement and looked at her with an amused expression as she bounced lightly on her feet in place, "Alice, chill. I'm sure she's really nice and that we'll love her but, please don't scare the poor girl."

She stuck her tongue at me but smiled happily as we made our way to the cafeteria. Edward was already sitting at a table with Angela and Ben. I said hello as I took my seat – Ben's eyes never leaving his comic book, but saying his greeting. Angela smiled pleasantly at me then went back to scribbling something in her notebook; Edward smiled angelically as he locked eyes with me but breaking his glance once he started eating his lunch.

"So, I've been thinking..." Alice started as she took her seat besides me.

"Oh boy," Edward rolled his eyes dramatically but smiled softly at his twin sister.

"I want to make a new club this year," she smiled.

"What kind of club," Ben asked; eyes glued to his comic book.

"It would for designing clothes, like for our plays or even for the Halloween party for the Seniors!"

"Well, I say you should do it," I smiled happily.

"That's great Alice. I agree with Bella one hundred percent. If you like, I could be of help getting the club started," Angela said.

"Oooh! I have so much to do! Angie we need to come up with a plan! I have to get to work if I want everything to be perfect..." she ranted on with Angela looking quiet happy but worried. _She has no idea what she just got herself into..._

"I'm thinking of joining the football team this year," Edward said casually. Alice stopped talking all of a sudden to look curiously at her brother.

"Why?"

"I know I'm really good at it and I thought maybe it would be good to get a scholarship out of it...," he smiled.

"Edward Cullen: Captain of the Football team!" Ben tried the words out with a soft smile – his eyes still stuck to the comic.

"I like it. Girls are totally start hitting on you now," Alice giggled as Edward and I scowled at the same time then threw me a knowing glance as if she knew my feelings for Edward.

"Alice, I'm not doing this to get attention from girls or to get a girlfriend," he told her like he was talking to a small child.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "I'm just saying the truth. Girls are gonna drool all over you this year Romeo." she said matter-of-factually as she examined her perfectly manicured nails. "Oh my gosh!" she looked up with a shocked expression; her hands up like if she was stopping traffic, "This year is gonna be awesome! Now we can go to all the football parties!" Ben looked up from his comic book then to look at my best friend like she grew a second head.

"Oh no," I grumbled then placed my head against the table – Edward chuckled softly but tried to comfort me by grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles into my palm. "And so Senior year begins," I groaned.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me longer then expected. Lots of crazy things happen like my mom went to the hospital and then college stuff...bleh :/ But I'm hoping to upload another chapter soon :) If you get really impatient just message me or you can follow me on Twitter fojamy28 or bug me on facebook lol I want to hear your thoughts! I need some feed back; do you want another point of view? What would you like to see in the next chapter? :) Please review! Thank you sooo very much3**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay guys I'm really sorry. I've been trying really hard to continue writing _You Belong With Me_ but it's just not working out. I have no inspiration or drive to continue writing this piece. I've thinking about how I should follow up with the story and I couldn't create a good enough story and I didn't want to waste your time with something I wasn't confident in, so I am deleting this story. I will keep it in my files just in case I get inspired again but for now I am not gonna mess with it.

On the up side, I have been thinking a lot about _Marry's Song (Oh, my, my, my)_ and I feel pretty good about it. There is one chapter I want to fix but I think I'm gonna play with it a little and see if it's a keeper. Again, I am truly very sincerely sorry about not finishing _You Belong With Me_. I will totally understand if you leave me hate mail or unsubscribe to me. If you have any comments, questions, or ideas for any of my stories, please message me. I will reply back; promise :)

Love you all,

Amy xoxo


End file.
